1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electromagnetic launcher assembly, and is particularly directed to a launcher system utilizing a pulsed power generator combined with a nonmechanical current diversion switch for controllably firing a projectile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Research in electromagnetic systems and devices has identified the need for a launcher system incorporating a reliable and controllable power source. Such a system must be capable of supplying in excess of 1,000 megawatts of controlled electrical power for relatively short durations; typically a few milliseconds for electromagnetic launchers. Conventional systems have utilized, in combination, a high power generator with either an induction coil or a bank of capacitors interconnected with the launcher assembly. The conventional power sources are limited by size and output constraints. The mechanical switching devices incorporated in the conventional systems to control current flow are unreliable.
Other disadvantages associated with conventional electromagnetic systems include the long transition before full power is available when the power is to be supplied to a weapon system on short notice. Another disadvantage of these systems is the interval required to recharge the capacitor banks; a limiting factor in the rate of fire in an electromagnetic launcher system.